


Sanders Sides Drabbles

by junkyreen



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M, Other, hnggg whenever deceit is in one its me venting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkyreen/pseuds/junkyreen
Summary: This is just a lot of drabbles that I've written for the sanders sides that I don't want to be completely separate fics on their own. Enjoy!





	1. Destroyer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Deceit came to Virgil’s room one more time, he was going to snap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Deceit, swearing, Emetophobia (throwing up), physical sickness, toxicity? Not sure how else to tag but it’s a vent fic ofc

If Deceit came into his room one more time, Virgil was going to lose it. Absolutely lose it.

Not because it was  _him_  that was in his room, although that was a good reason to.

But because he kept  _touching_  Virgil’s things.

It ruined their value. Just like that. As soon as they were touched, they meant nothing to him and in fact made Virgil want to throw up at the sight of them.

His room, after getting a better relationship with the other sides, was filled with things that made him smile. He finally had things to associate with being really, truly happy. So he kept them out and around his room to keep them in mind. To keep his happy thoughts with him more often than not.

He even went as far as to hang up the card that Patton had made him on his wall. He could see it whenever he looked to the left when in bed. It comforted him and, at times, made him giddy.

So when Deceit came into his room, rambling at him while Virgil replied with passive answers Virgil already wanted him out. His mind shouted at him to  ~~ask~~   demand that Deceit get out of his room at that moment and not any later, he knew it wouldn’t be a good idea. Deceit would get angry and yell at him about… something. It wouldn’t matter, Deceit would find something to yell at Virgil for. So he sat back in his chair and fiddled with his blinds, barely watching Deceit out of the corner of his eye.

Something had caught Virgil’s attention after Deceit had walked  ~~too close~~   closer to him, so he looked in Deceit’s direction as he began to  ~~finally~~   retreat from the room. Virgil still didn’t look him in the eyes, though.

He watched him carefully as he backed away.

That was when he did it.

Deceit had the fucking nerve to touch the card Patton had made for him. He fucking  _touched_  it and now, as much as Virgil used to love the card, Virgil wanted to throw up looking at it.

As soon as Deceit closed the door to Virgil’s room, Virgil pushed the chair back and wiped the card where Deceit had touched it, trying to rid it of the trace of  _him_.

Virgil nearly started crying after he knew it wouldn’t make a difference because it still made him sick to look at it afterwards. Virgil gagged as he sat back down. He rid the tears that nearly fell away and took a deep breath in. Looking at the wall, he decided to rip off the card and place it behind his laptop so he could keep it but… wouldn’t have to see it many times. Even when he would see it, he wouldn’t see it for long enough to remember and  _throw up_  because it was /tainted/ now.

Virgil rubbed his face and sighed. He wanted to scream and cry because he  _loved_  that card so much but now he couldn’t stand to look at it because of ** _HIM_**.

When would he be able to keep the things that made him happy from being destroyed?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PIXIEPRINCESS14 ASKED: OH MY GOSH okay you want prompts cause you want to please people and I want entertainment cause I'm kinda on mandatory bed rest after surgery, so how bout one of the sides yelling at Roman after getting himself hurt and still trying to do everything instead of rest?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: injuries, arguments

“Honestly, Patton, I’m fine! Surely I can simply act for a Sanders Sides video!” Roman exasperated as Patton forced him to sit on the couch.

“Roman!” Patton scolded, “You got a huge gash on your side and I  _know_  it still hurts. You can barely walk, let alone do all those dramatic gestures in a sides video! Roman, you’ll only hurt yourself more!”

“Then I’ll just tone the dramatic gestures down, it’s not that difficult of a solution!” Roman shouted as he stood up a bit too fast for his liking as he could only see black spots for a minute. He reached out to Patton, who was still on the couch, and gripped his shoulder to stay grounded.

Patton grasped Roman’s arm to help him stay stable and lowered his voice. “Kiddo, you can barely stand up without falling over if you’re not slow enough. I’m just looking out for you, kiddo. I love you and don’t want you to get any worse. That means you don’t do any work and get rest, okay?”

“But Patton! Thomas can’t just function without my help! His job is completely my work, he  _needs_  me to stay and assist.” 

Patton stood up and took Roman’s hand and looked up at him with puppy dog eyes. “Please don’t. We’ll postpone the filming until you’re better, okay? If you rest you’ll get better sooner and then you can get back to normal.”

Roman sighed and took his hand out of Patton’s then ran a hand through his hair. He ran his hand along the bandage that was slightly bumping out on his side and nodded. “Fine,” he reluctantly agreed. Easing himself down onto the couch, he sat back. Patton sat with him and put his head in his shoulder. Roman laced his hand with Patton’s and sighed again. 

He still wasn’t too keen on the idea of not doing anything.


	3. Classic Roman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “you can’t keep pretending it didn’t happen, cause guess what? it did!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: cheating

Roman paced back and forth in front of his bed, where Patton sat fiddling with his thumbs. Running a hand through his hair, Roman looked at Patton and crossed his arms over his chest.

“What the heck-ules are we supposed to do?” Roman asked, stopping his pacing for a moment.

“Gee, Roman, why don’t we just tell-” Patton suggested, but Roman quickly cut him off by his loud pacing back and forth starting up again.

Roman ran both hands through his hair this time, then bit the tip of his thumb. “Are you joking, Patton? Just tell them? They’ll both hate us! That’s not good for Thomas or our relationships!”

“ **You can’t keep pretending it didn’t happen, cause guess what? it did!** We can’t reverse what we did to Logan and Virgil, but what we can do is try to fix it! And the first step is coming clean, alright. If they find out some other way it will be worse, we need to tell them ourselves. As much as it will hurt.” Patton demanded, getting off the bed and stopping Roman.

Roman shook his head. “I’m not telling Virgil. If you tell Logan, you better make sure he keeps his mouth shut about it.”

Patton shook his head in shock and sighed. He walked over to where his shirt was lying, crumpled up on the floor and put it back on. As he left the room, he looked at Roman one last time, who was biting his thumb and had a hand in his hair once again. Patton shook his head as he closed the door, and started his trek to Logan’s room.


	4. Break the Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Virgil and Patton finally meet, only to figure out their height difference. 
> 
> OR: “ height difference kisses where one person has to bend down and the other is on their tippy toes “

Patton smiled and rocked back and forth as he waited by the baggage claim of the flight that Virgil had taken. He pushed up his glasses and grinned wider as he noticed people start to stand by the conveyor belt. Patton took one step back and watched as the bags slowly started to go around. He leaned to the side, peaking at the other side of the baggage claim, searching for Virgil. He was so giddy and excited to finally,  _finally_  meet the other boy after months of dating. He was practically jumping up and down in exhilaration. Patton couldn’t help but looking to the other side again, to which he noticed what  ~~seemed to be~~  definitely was Virgil’s sweater. His smile only seemed to get bigger as he made his way over and stood by the boy who was waiting for his bag.

He really, truly couldn’t wipe the smile from his face. He waited patiently for Virgil to grab his bag and look at him, fiddling with the edge of his shirt to keep his excitement at bay (which barely helped but at least it was something). Patton beamed as Virgil picked up his suitcase.

At the exact moment when Virgil turned around, Patton knew he was in complete euphoria.

“Patton!” Virgil exclaimed, a grin forming on his own face. Patton put out his arms and Virgil threw himself into them. They hugged for a long moment before Virgil pulled away and looked up at Patton. Patton smiled down at Virgil.

Patton bent down and leaned in as Virgil put his hand on Patton’s shoulders and reached up. And they kissed.  
  


It was slow and sweet and beautiful and so _loving._

But, after a moment that went by far too quick, they pulled away. Patton stood up straight again, causing Virgil’s hand to fall off his shoulder. Virgil got off of his tippy toes and grabbed his suitcase with the hand that was previously on Patton’s shoulder. Patton reached for Virgil’s other hand and grasped it, leading the way to outside.

“You know, Virge, you never did tell me you were so short!” Patton teased, looking down at Virgil to see him blush in response. Virgil took his hand out of Patton’s for a split second to lightly shove him, only to immediately link their hands afterwards.

“Shut up.”


	5. Snapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil really enjoys holding hands with Logan

Virgil slumped in his seat and tapped his pencil silently. He looked to the right of him where Logan would be sitting down any minute and sighed softly in content. He loved just being around Logan. It always made him happy and, more often than not, it made him forget all the bad.

Virgil pulled out his binder for the class and placed it on top of his desk. He then grabbed his folder and put it on top and watched as Logan made his way to the seat. Virgil cracked a small smile as he sat down. He said hello, receiving a short wave in response. Resting his chin in left hand he waited for class to start.

Soon after, his teacher started to ramble about the plan for their next classes and Virgil sat up straight. He glanced at Logan’s desk, noticing his hand that lay on the edge. Slowly, he inched his own closer and nudged Logan’s hand with his pinky, making Logan turn his head to look at Virgil. Virgil looked at him, grinning only slightly in response to Logan’s own grin. Logan moved his hand to Virgil’s and Virgil found comfort as their fingers interlaced.

Virgil’s grinned widened as he felt Logan’s thumb softly rub Virgil’s hand. It was soothing to him and made him zone out as their teacher continued talking. Using his free hand, Virgil leaned his head to the side, now facing the teacher but really just looking at the back of Logan’s head.

He really wanted to run a hand through Logan’s hair but, at that moment, it didn’t matter because Virgil was preoccupied with Logan’s hand in his own.

Virgil blinked, his ears finally tuning in on his teacher’s voice as she talked to the class about some part of Romeo and Juliet that Logan seemed to be completely into. He looked down at his right hand which was only holding his pencil and let out a soft sigh, scribbling on the edge of his Romeo and Juliet script and refusing to look up at Logan.

If only it had been real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a vent fic man


End file.
